epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 57 Nikki vs Fire (Adam vs Eve)
Made this in 2 hours since Fire let me use him in a parody, this blog is made for the wedding of Nikki and Fire, so here's my wedding gift! Note I have already done a Parody of Adam and Eve, but it's really bad, and whatever, fuck it, so I decided to do another, BUT, I will not do that during certain occasions, or never again. And As always, enjoy Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY FIRE VS NIKKI BEGIN Nikki verse 1 This battles gunna end like all the wiki wars do, With people fighting in chat, while you look on through. I've had sex, motherfucker, you haven't been touched in years, Now it's time to show you what your dealing with here. I know how people think, you're a good mod, But you act like shit, useless like the page for God. I'm cool, while you and your boyfriend Wach, Talk in PM and take in up a notch. You're as sharp as a dick, that I would rub on my lips, I'm the Asian one, but you still have a small dick. Unlike Four4, Patts9000, JacobSZ, So try to fuck with me, I'm sure we will see. Fire verse 1 This place was fine until you had to come along and wreck it, Could you please stop talking about sex from ten seconds. You complain about everything, but don't want a demote at all, Always needy, so whiney, much crying, your downfall. Well you're just a mess, in a wiki like this, You take 2 hours to cum, cause you have such a spread clit. You'll get promoted for this, you'll get promoted for that, How about next mod is someone who deserves it in chat. The days you're not here, it's great, nobody wants you, Then you join the chat, make me wanna do power misuse. This ain't no tourney Nikki, don't ignore it like it's not there, So you gunna pussy out, or you gunna grow a pair. Nikki verse 2 Don't, even, bring up pussy, You never get into fights cause you're to scared to be pushy. You ain't worth shit, you powers basically useless, Pfft, forget the wedding, get yourself another bitch. You need your own time, have it, in fact, Suck your own dick, lose virginity like that. My ass in the best thing you've got so far, Now I know how much of a wimp you are. Fire verse 2 I wasn't listening, were you still taking to me, I was just thinking, NF is probably a better wife than Nikki. But girl, I just don't know what your problem is, All I know of you're acting like a slutty bitch. Fire ...uh...I'm sorry. Nikki ...I'm sorry too. Flare (Gets camera out) you may kiss the bride. Nikki Don't even think about it. Fire Ok, that's fine, we can sleep. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Nikki Fire Category:Blog posts